


Breakable

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mid-Chain of Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Axel ponders a replacement...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> "Dark. Sort of missing further canon stuff, so not quite compliant, but... "
> 
> Pre-2006?

Axel paced, not at all happy about how things were going. Without Vexen...

Fuck. Without Vexen, one of the Organization's more interesting secrets was temporarily taken from him.

That replica had been so... convincing. Just like Riku in mind, body, and heart... Axel didn't even want the heart so much as... Well, he wanted the heart, but not really in the conventional way. And the body... if such a convincing Riku could exist, surely Vexen could have made a beautiful little puppet-doll Sora, dressed however desired and set to any task, chirpy personality lighting the dark corners of the castle.

Axel knew Vexen had taken the Riku puppet for a thorough test-drive too, bending it to his whims and desires, seeing how far it could go without breaking, how realistic it was, especially compared with Sora's memories and the memories...

Things were not going well.

And it didn't help matters that he was horridly distracted by something other than his situation. Surely lust fit somewhere into the grand equation, somewhere in the darkness...

In his own darkness, Sora was his pet, his toy, so much better than a puppet, a fake.

Still, if the unthinkable truly was going to become reality, a puppet could be so beautifully breakable.


End file.
